onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Merchandise
Pictures Okay I have no idea what everyone wants to do with this page... But I figured its something like describing the sort of merchandise thats come out. We can't link directly to the stuff, but we can link to the sites. Sadly - I have no idea where these sites are. XD BTW I can supply a couple of picture of my own for this page. I'll get them up later in the week. Anyone else got anything to contribute? I don't want to take any from official sites in case they've copyrighted that image. So if anyone knows safe ones to take, then go ahead. ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 11:22, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Developing page Okay, so far so good with this page. I hope everyone likes the set up. I was going to link to the sites where you can buy but a thought came across "isn't that advertising?", so I've left it as "if you like it, you'll have to find it yourself". Only pictures are linked to where I got them - articles are not. I've also restricted each page to one picture only representing the merchandise rather then the entire set (where best I could). I'm spending a lot of time looking these up and of course there will be gaps. I can only find what has been put up for sale by the various anime websites or has been shown off by fans. I'm watching ebay a lot to see what is there. But so far, I personally think this is coming along just fine. We have at least a starting point. If anyone feels this is becoming too much a catalog, let me know. I'm trying to avoid this. One-Winged Hawk 08:36, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Template and Example image I'm doing a template tomorrow. Also I'm putting all my fan stuff together and photographing the whole lot so we have one example of VARIOUS different merchandise for One Piece. Amongst them wil be the two english PS2 games, 4 P.O.P. figures, some of the Locations figures, three plushies, some issues of the english manga and various keyrings. Anyone want to comment or has a better selection can offer up instead. In the meantime, it gives us a starting foot. One-Winged Hawk 21:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) About "Growth and Success" rewording I did try to rework in a more correct English most of this section. Apparently, somebody played around with it or did bad copy/paste...which I tried to patch up. I see from the history, that most of the updates are a contribution from Angel Emfrbl: can you check my rewording to see if the paragraph is still conveying the meaning you wanted to put in ? --Xinyingho 19:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Bleach Versus One Piece A dota game... Playable Characters are Luffy-Robin Will add it? Coldhandzz 10:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Is this a fan-made game ? So it should be in another article. Merchandise is for official products licenced under Toei Animation. I don't think there is any products licenced under the manga version, isn't there ? --Xinyingho 10:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Confirmed as fan made/fake, I checked out Defenders of the Ages (dota) and its pretty much just a Daz Poser made game. One-Winged Hawk 23:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Okay time we got an infobox set up for the figures page. The games need one too, but I'll handle them because I have to do some resource on each game once its finished. We need to think about things...I have a few suggestions: #Name of series (standard) #Who produced it #Date of first production #No. in the series Anyone else got anything to add? One-Winged Hawk 07:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Question about the OP merchandise of the males Hi, just a question. I remember a long while ago (well actually, last year I think) at Arlong Forums while I was at their official thread on the OP merchandise, I remember clicking on a link to a JP page there that showed something that looked like fan service for the female OP fans. This merchandise looking site showed what looked like cards, posters, stickers or something like that of the OP males (not the Straw Hats) posing in a manner that female fans would find hot and sexy. It was nothing of the naughty/ecchi-ish/yaoi-ish nature, they were just poseing rather in a "cool and hot guy" style. Before I go on, let me just say who the males were so you know. From what I can remember it was: -Shanks -Benn Beckman -Kuro -Mihawk -Dragon -Smoker (not so sure if he was there) Thats all. I don't know if they were the only ones or if there was more cards (from now on I'am just gonna call them cards at this moment) of the other males. Note: they were also not in groups, they were all by themselfes on the cards if I remember correctly. The thing is, these cards looked absolutly official. The art style of the males looks exactly like the official anime art style we all know is shown sometimes on boxes of OP figures, those Ichiban Kuji stuff and boxes of the One Piece SD stuff but of (for lack of better words) a bit higher quality...or maybe the same quality now that I think about it. The problem is, I have absolutly no idea what these cards exactly were. I also can't remember which page of the OP merchandise thread(they got like 600+ pages right now) this site was found on and even worse, the AF member who found that link to the site had no idea himself what they were and a few other AF members were also a little suprised at them. All I can do right now is assume these cards were official fan service things for the female OP fans. So the question is, do anyone have any idea what these are supposed to be? Would be nice to finaly know. Chopperdude 07:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Games Why don't we have a separate page for Video Games? And if we do get one, that thing which lists all of the games shouldn't separate English/American/European/Japanese releases... We can find out what released on what, when, where by using the page. Probably listing by series with separate pages for individual games like the dragonball.wikia.com does. Probably "Video Games" would work as a name or at least a redirect to "List of Video Games". --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 12:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Is OP collection from Showa Note the real one? How to make sure that my OP collection from Showa-Note is the real one? This isn't the right place to ask this particular question. 11:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) About Unlimited Cruise That "online purchase only" at the Wii games on Europe, was it just an UK think? I didn't have much problem to get episode 2, at least in Spain. 14:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC)